Introduction to Plushie Repair
by AllVowels
Summary: Troy and Abed ruin something of Annie's in the dreamatorium. It is up to Jeff to fix it.


Title: Introduction to Plushie Repair

Author: AllVowels

* * *

Something was off as Jeff entered the study room. It was eerily silent. That was… odd. Was he the first one there? Glancing up from his phone his eyes swept around the room. Abed was sitting in his usually chair, eyes darting back and forth between his two roommates. Annie sat rigid in her seat with her arms crossed her chest. Troy was draped partially on the table looking at Annie with watery eyes.

Jeff moved to open his mouth, but Abed shook his head and motioned for silence. Jeff silently took his seat and waited.

"Annnnnnnniiiiiiiieee…." Troy whined, "I've told you I'm sorry. Speak to me."

Britta and Shirley walked in as Annie turned slightly away from him and humphed.

"Troy, what did you do? I always knew something unholy was going to happen with the three of you living together, but I always expected Abed would be the cause of it. After all your religion is almost correct."

"Shirley! You said you love Abed."

"I do! And I'll miss him once I'm in heaven, along with the rest of you, but let's face it. He's strange."

"Well technically this is my fault."

"A-bed!" Shirley gasped.

"Let him explain before you start persecuting him," Britta said glaring at Shirley. Reaching across the table she patted Abed's hand, "Tell us your story."

"Well it all started when we heard about the new TMNT movie."

Jeff's ears perked up, "New TMNT? Really?"

"Yes Jeff, don't interrupt my story please. As I was saying, we heard that Michael Bay was going to be spear heading the new film. Unfortunately he is messing with a crucial part of the story. They will no longer be mutants."

Abed paused for a moment as Troy sobbed out, "How can they not be mutants? It's in their name!"

Abed nodded in agreement, "Yes, instead they are going to be aliens."

"No! They are going to ruin it like Indiana Jones." Jeff shook his head.

"Who knew you were such a nerd?" Britta piped in.

"I did. He tried to sell his Amazing Spiderman comics while he was living with me."

Jeff glared at Abed, "So as distressing as this news is, why is Annie mad at Troy?"

"Oh, right. Well Troy and I wanted to relive the awesomeness that was TMNT before Michael Bay ruined it. We were pretending that we were turtles, I was Donatello and Troy was Michelangelo. We needed someone to be Leonardo and Raphael so we borrowed two of Annie's stuffed animals. We were fighting Shredder's men because he had kidnapped April. And then the unthinkable happened…"

Jeff's eyes swung to Annie. Her stance had relaxed somewhat but her eyes were downcast. She looked inexplicably sad.

"Abed what happened?"

"We lost Raphael. He was a proud noble warrior, but sadly he was not fireproof."

"Annie I swear! I didn't mean it! The room smelled funny so we lit a candle. And then one of Shredder's men came up behind me! I flicked my nun-chuck at him but he ducked and Raphael was struck. Besides, we took the stuffed animals that looked the cheapest!"

Annie still refused to look at Troy and Abed.

Jeff's eyes rested on Annie. Whichever stuffed animal Troy and Abed ruined was obviously very important to her, "It wasn't Ruthie was it?"

Annie shook her head and her lips trembled.

"Nathan?" Was Jeff's next guess.

Again Annie shook her head in the negative.

"It was a purple bear. Somewhat shoddily made. Like the type you'd get at a carnival or a crane machine." Abed answered.

"Not Mr. Brigglebee…" Jeff whispered in horror.

Annie nodded and tears started to leak from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I've decided I'm not up for studying today. Shirley, Britta, Jeff, have a nice day." With that parting she hefted her backpack and briskly walked out of the room.

"She's never going to forgive us…" Troy plopped his head back down on the table and started to cry again.

"We will just need to do something grand to make it up to her."

"Like what?"

Britta rolled her eyes at the two. Annie would get over it. She turned her eyes to the rest of the group and noticed that Jeff was staring at the door after Annie.

"Jeff?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you know the names of Annie's stuffed animals?"

The rest of the group froze at the question and turned to look at Jeff.

"It is highly suspicious."

"And creepy…"

Jeff snorted. "She introduced me when she brought them to the sleep study lab. The more important question is where is Pierce?"

The eyes that were staring at him, turned to Pierce's empty seat. Jeff sat back and sighed. That was a close one.

* * *

Jeff sighed and looked at the ridiculous amount of stuffed animals that sat before him. He didn't even know why he was here, he had no business being in a toy store. If anyone should be here it should be Troy and Abed.

And yet here he was, debating what stuffed animal to buy Annie to replace Mr. Brigglebee. He lied to the group earlier… well only semi-lied. He did meet Nathan and Ruthie because of Annie's sleep study. Not Mr. Brigglebee though. He had given her Mr. Brigglebee.

* * *

"_Shirley!"_

"_Did you finally figure out what made Blade so irresistible?"_

"_Yes I did. Now I need one of those bears."_

_Shirley laughed, "The bear makes him irresistible? I doubt that."_

"_No, a brain injury makes him irresistible. But I told you one of those bears is mine, and I'd like to take it possession of it now."_

_Shirley looked at Jeff dubiously, but caved. He did spend $300 and win all of them. She could give one back. _

"_Alright, which one."_

"_Purple." Shirley sighed and handed it over._

"_Alright, I'm headed out now."_

"_You aren't going to go taunt Britta with that are you?"_

_Jeff adopted his best innocent face, "Would I do that?"_

_Shirley laughed and shook her head as Jeff ran off._

* * *

_Later, after watching __Blade__ with his friends, Jeff stood up and yawned, "Well I'm going to head out."_

_Britta who had passed out on the floor made no movement. Abed and Troy nodded in acknowledgement and headed into the blanket fort._

_Annie smiled and stood up, "I'll walk out with you. Make sure you get to your car safe."_

"_Why you sure know how to treat a lady," Jeff quipped in his best feminine drawl._

_Annie smacked him on the chest and colored slightly. It made no difference though because she followed him out of the apartment._

_Once they got to his car, he leaned into the door and appraised Annie, "Out with it, what did you want to talk about?"_

"_I just wanted to thank you, for finding that stuff about Blade. I think it helped Britta realize how unhealthy the relationship was and maybe she can move on and be happy." Annie smiled up at him. It wasn't her 'I love butterflies' smile, but the smile she always gave him when he did something to help someone else._

_It made him feel bad, because his goal tonight wasn't to help Britta. But he was an ass so he'd take what he credit he could get._

"_Ah it was nothing. Glad to help. Anyways I got you something."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep," Jeff leaned into his car and grabbed the purple bear. "I won this for you."_

_Annie's smile intensified at the stuffed animal in Jeff's arms. "Jeff, he's adorable. What's his name?"_

"_Uhhh… You name it."_

_Annie giggled, "I want you to name him."_

_Jeff stared at her, "No."_

"_Please?" _

_Jeff was doomed, she was using the Disney eyes. Sighing, "Fine, his name is Mr… Brigglebee."_

"_Alright Mr. Brigglebee, it's time for us to go to bed." Annie rubbed noses with the small stuffed bear. "Thank you Jeff."_

_Annie reached out and hugged him, allowing her perfume to enter his nostrils._

"_You're welcome." As he watched her walk away, happily snuggling her new bear, he thought that she must never find out that bear was meant to taunt Britta. He had just forgotten it in the car._

* * *

So that's why he was here, he needed to make Annie smile like that again. But what one to get? Penguin? Bunny? Another bear?

Finally his eye landed on the bottom shelf. "Perfect."

Jeff scooped up the stuffed toy and rushed off to buy it. Once it was purchased he drove straight to Annie's apartment building. When he was parked he stared at the little thing looking back at him.

"Well here it goes. Do you think she'll like you?" He said, as if the stuffed animal could speak back. He climbed the three flights of stairs and stopped at apartment 303. He knocked loudly and waited.

Annie answered the door a few seconds later, "Jeff? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes were still slightly red and her petite mouth was set in a slight frown.

"I came to see you, where are your roomies?"

Her frown deepened, "They are out doing something 'awesome' that will make me forgive them."

"Oh, well here I have something for you." Jeff pulled the arm that was holding the animal from behind his back, "This is for you."

"Jeff it's… hideous." Jeff smiled. The animal was bright pink and had the shape of a mutated bunny. It had two buck yellow teeth and one eye was simple an X. It was called an Ugly Doll ™.

"I know, it made me think of you."

"When you see hideous you think of me?" Her frowned deepened.

"Yes. I mean no… I mean you are one of the few people who loves people for who they are deep down, not just on the outside. I mean look at our group. We are dysfunctional to say the least, but you fought to keep us together. And look at me, I'm a handsome, yet somewhat narcissistic selfish ex-lawyer in his thirties and yet you lov… accept me anyways. So if anyone could love this stuffed animal, it'd be you."

Annie's frown blossomed into a smile. "Awe. He will get prime placement on my bed. What's his name?"

"Charlie."

"Welcome home Charlie." The two gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly Jeff started to lean down, as Annie pushed herself up on her tippy toes. Their lips touched gently and Annie let out a contented sigh. Jeff was about to deepen the kiss when Abed and Troy came crashing through the door.

The two jerked apart quickly.

"Annie! We've figured out a way to make it up to you." Troy pulled a tattered looking bear from behind his back. Half of the head was patched with a different fabric and an eye patch was placed over his right eye. Parts of the faux fur were uneven from where the burnt fur had been cut off.

"We took him to the stuffed animal hospital in the dreamatorium." Abed said. "We were able to cut off most of the burnt tissue, but weren't able to save his face."

"So we took him to Shirley and she used one of our blankets for a skin graft. We couldn't find an eye that matched, so we gave him an eye patch instead. It's cooler."

"Much cooler."

"All the lady stuffed animals will want a piece of him."

"You used one of your blankets to fix my bear?" The two nodded. "You guys." She hugged them and started to cry.

"I'm confused. Are these more sad tears, or the odd happy tears women get?"

"Happy tears." Annie said as she pulled back and looked at her two stuffed animals. "Now I'm warning you two not to play with these two. "

She walked away from the three men debating where Charlie and Mr. Brigglebee would be placed on her bed.

Annie may have forgiven them, but now Jeff was glaring at Troy and Abed. They were having a wonderful moment and it was ruined by those two fixing her beloved bear. How dare they.

Abed noticed the glare, "What?"

Shaking his head Jeff, exited the apartment. Nothing more would happen between him and Annie if her roomies were around. Next time though, he'd make sure they were taken care of. Next time….

* * *

AN: This story was inspired by the latest episode when Jeff said "One of those bears is mine!" if you couldn't tell. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!


End file.
